Pokemon The Next Generation, Melissa's Story
by Sparky16
Summary: Find out how Pikajenn became Melissa and how she was "pushed" into the pokemon world!


Melissa

  
"You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan...and I'm not talking about Goku."  
  
I paused from my writing to look up at the TV screen. Trunks was busy intimidating Frieza while I was in my bedroom editing a fanfic on my new laptop. Dinner was almost done and I was so looking forward to those delectable ribs and mashed potatoes. Right now the smell was oh so good to my empty stomach.  
  
"Go Trunks!" I cheered as I pushed the chair away from the desk and stood up. I left the laptop up and running; I'd eat dinner up here. I heard someone muttering, sensed a presence behind me, and though it was my nosey little sister, but when I turned around all I saw was a dark haired teenage boy reaching out and shoving me backwards.  
  
I reached for him so I wouldn't fall, but all I did was grab a pendant that was hanging from a long cord from around his neck. I continued to fall and I was afraid I'd land on the laptop, but instead I fell _into_ it. The last thing I saw was the boy smirking at me, then nothing but white light surrounded me.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Missingno.  
a fic by pikajenn for sparky16  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
_"Hello? Can you hear me?"_ A man's voice cut through the darkness that had washed over me. I groaned in reply.  
  
_"I think she's coming around. Delilah, get me a glass of water."_ I felt hands slip under my back and raise me into a partially sitting position. My eyelids felt like weights had been attached to them and it was an effort to crack them open. It was bright and I shut them against the pain and whimpered.  
  
The man spoke again, his voice still echoing in my ears. _"It looks as if Gary was successful in sending the girl. Thank you for the water. Um, Delilah, would you shut the blinds please? It seems she had a rough transition from her dimension _to ours." His last words came in crystal clear and I heard the sound of drapes closing. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, this time to blessed darkness.  
  
Two figures surrounded me and it seemed as if I was in someone's living room. My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness and I found I was on a red couch. I looked around, taking in the normal sights of a television, an entertainment system, photos of a man and several pokemon, a way expensive looking computer....  
  
Hang on a sec...Pokemon?  
  
I sat straight up on my own, a bit shaky, and took the proffered glass of water. It was clear, cold, and very good tasting. The ice cubes clinked against the glass and the condensation trickled against my palms. I sipped it again, surprised to see that I had finished it, and handed the glass back to the man.  
  
"Do you think you can handle sunlight?" His voice sounded a bit worried.   
  
Nodding, I said, "Yeah, I hope so."  
  
The man nodded to the woman and she opened the shades from first one window and then a second. What I saw, nearly freaked me out. "Holy Teenie Beanie Babies. I don't believe this."  
  
Professor Samuel Oak and Delilah Ketchum were looking at me. Oak was watching me like I was an experiment and Delilah had this look like she'd cry if I didn't smile. Hesitantly, I smiled.  
  
The reaction was pure anime. Delilah cheered and Oak grinned ear to ear and I wondered when my Academy Award would arrive. It never did. Suffice it to say that things got really weird after that. Oak, ugh, what _could_ I call him?  
  
Professor? Too X-men.  
  
Sammy? Too Sailor Moon's little brother-ish.  
  
Oak? Too...tree-ish.  
  
I'll just call him Prof. like he asked me to. I guess he thought it was cool. So _Prof._ let me know that Ash, Misty, Gary, and even James were going around and throwing fanfic authors into the Pokemon world. Not to mention the fact that each author had landed in a different house and that those people who have the chance to help an Author is legally considered their temporary guardian.  
  
I was confused, nothing new, and I looked to Delilah. "So does that make you my guardian?"  
  
"Oh, no," She looked a bit sad. "I'm sorry, but Jaime is the one I'm looking after."  
  
"But isn't this your house?"  
  
Prof. cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Sorry, I don't have any cough drops."  
  
He sighed and shook his head, "No! It's _my_ house and since Gary is the one that pulled..."  
  
"Pushed!"  
  
"..._pushed_ you into the Pokemon world, I will be your Guardian and you can..."  
  
"Crack Gary over the head when I get a chance?"  
  
Prof. sweat dropped and I laughed. "I'm just kidding, Prof. I promise not to harm your jerk of a grandson."  
  
Delilah laughed and walked out of the living room. "I'll be right back."  
  
"So what am I doing here? Do I just hang out at your lab the whole time?"  
  
Prof. looked relieved, now we were talking in his terms. "No, actually, you'll be going out on a journey of your own..."  
  
I smiled at the word journey. Writing Cirrus' story, also called Journey (shameless plug for my fic), had been a very fun thing to do. Suddenly the meaning of his words caught up with me. _I_ was going on a Pokemon Trainers Journey! What I'd always wanted to do! Alright!  
  
"...except that it won't be for the Johto League."  
  
"What?! Why not?" I'd so wanted a Chikorita.  
  
"Well, there is an inspection of the Johto League and, being how tedious official things can be, it will take a couple of months. Until then, all Trainers have been going to a new league called the Crystal Islands League. You can participate there until the inspections are over." Prof. looked at me expectantly and I thought hard.  
  
"What about the other authors? Are they..."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!" Prof. beamed. "The other Authors that have been pulled...."  
  
"Shoved..."  
  
"Drop it. Pulled into the Pokemon world are headed towards the Crystal Islands League as well. As a matter of fact, Jamie is already on her way."  
  
"No way! That's not right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like, aduh! Gary started out before Ash, so shouldn't I have started out before Jamie?"  
  
Prof. looked weary. "You would have if you hadn't been so enthralled by Dragon Ball Z!"  
  
I giggled and thought, _Trunks was certainly worth it though!  
  
_Delilah walked in then, holding a black backpack, a small black thing, and what looked like a belt of sorts. "Is she ready?"  
  
Prof. walked over to Delilah, taking the items from her. "I sure hope so."  
  
"I heard that!" I said, standing up and stretching. "What are those?"  
  
"They're for you," Prof. said, staring at me. "What is that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What you're clutching in your hand? What is it?"  
  
"Oh, this?" I held out Gary's necklace/charm. "I accidentally grabbed it from Gary when he ruthlessly _shoved_ me."  
  
"Hmm, you will want to wear it as it symbolizes the Oak name."   
  
"Really? Does it do anything else?"  
  
"Sure. It also slices, dices, and makes Julianne fries." He held out the backpack and I hastily put the necklace around my neck, retying the cord firmly, and took the pack. It was heavy. I went to open it, but Prof. stopped me.  
  
"Don't worry, just put the backpack on. There are more than enough supplies in there for you including money, Pokeballs, toothpaste and toothbrush, and changes of clothes. This is your Pokegear/Dex, and your belt for your Pokeballs."  
  
I took them as he rattled off what they were, cinching the belt around my waist and attaching the gear/dex onto my shorts pocket. Everything was jet-black, my second favorite color. My absolute favorite was bright, "I need sunglasses to look at it" yellow. I looked up at him. "Anything else?"  
  
Prof. looked to Delilah, who shrugged and shook her head. "I don't think so..."  
  
"How about some Pokemon?"  
  
The two smiled and "Ah-hah-ed" each other. "Wait here," Prof. said, leaving the room. He came back a moment later, a minimized Pokeball in his hand. He looked a bit sheepish as he gave it to me. "Don't release it now, just put it on the belt."  
  
Surprisingly, the belt seemed to be somehow magnetized. The ball chinked to the first of the six niches on the belt and stuck there like super glue. I looked up to the Prof. "So what kind of Pokemon do I have?"  
  
The sheepish look never left as he muttered, "A Pidgeotto."  
  
"A _what_-eotto? I have an evolved Pidgey? Whatever happened to Bulbasaur or Totodile?"  
  
"Early bird catches the worm." Was all he said as he guided me to the front door. "It doesn't have a name, so that's up to you. Don't insult it or it won't listen to a word you say. Take care and don't forget to call when you get to one of the main cities. If you hurry, you can catch up with Jamie and bring honor to the Oak name!"  
  
Suddenly I was out the front door and guided down the front walk, through the picket fence gate, and out onto the dirt road. Prof., Delilah, and a suddenly appearing Mr. Mime waved goodbye as I walked down the road, full of confusion. I froze at a sudden loud voice.  
  
"You're going the wrong way! Go up the road, not down!"  
  
Ah, words of wisdom from the Prof.  
  
"Do you think she'll make it?" I heard Delilah ask as I walked past them, face flaming, in the correct direction.  
  
"If I was a betting man, I'd make a big wager on Jamie."  
  
"I _heard_ that!"  
  
  


___________________________________  


  
About an hours walk _up_ the road, I found myself surrounded by woods and totally lost. I had tried using the Pokegear/dex, but it wasn't as easy to use as it was in the game. Plus there was no owners manual in my pack. I sighed and sat down on a tree that had fallen beside the road. I was still on the road, so I guess I could've walked back down, but to face Prof. so suddenly after leaving would've been humiliating.  
  
I dug through my backpack, hungry as all get out, looking for food. I was really pissed that Gary couldn't have waited until after I had dinner. I wondered what my parents were thinking. I mean, they'd find Gary in my room...I snickered. I'd love to hear his explanation.  
  
Success! I found a small package of....Chips Deluxe! in the left pocket of my pack. _Thank you, Delilah!_ Everyone should have so thoughtful a mother!  
  
After my short snack, I called out my Pidgeotto. It cocked its head and cooed at me. It was as big as a Collie and had a wickedly sharp looking beak and talons. It perched on the log next to me, a sudden movement that made me jump. I pointed the Dex at it and the thing surprised me by actually spewing out info on Pidgeotto's.  
  
"Great," I muttered. "I wonder how this thing works."  
  
Pidgeotto surprised me by gently reaching over with a talon and tapping lightly at a round button. The Dex immediately spewed out info on _me_!  
  
Melissa Oak, Trainer from Pallet Town.  
Pokemon: L 25 Pidgeotto, Female.  
Known moves: Gust, Sand Attack, Fly.  
  
"What? Why is it calling me Melissa?" I frowned, "That's not my real name." Then I remembered what I saw in the second episode of Pokemon. A Pokedex is a Trainers License of sorts and contains all the legit info on the Trainer. I was to be known as Melissa then. Oh well, it could've been worse.  
  
Suddenly, I heard howling from the forest behind me and I saw just how dark it was getting.  
  
"You have any idea what that was?" I asked Pidgeotto. It shook its head and looked at the woods behind us. "You think we should investigate?" This time it nodded.  
  
So off we went, in search of the howling. Looking back, I'd probably be a bit impressed by my own mule-headishness. Or mystified by it. As it was, I had no idea what I was facing, though Pidgeotto probably did. I was thinking of all the Pokemon that could possibly howl and narrowed it down to Growlithe, Arcanine, Houndour, or Houndoom. I hoped it was one of the first two.  
  
I sent Pidgeotto up in the air and told it to let me know when it saw what was howling. It came back a couple of minutes later, excitement dripping off it in emotional waves. I followed it as best I could, through bushes, under trees, around boulders, completely off the beaten path. Finally, Pidgeotto landed in front of me on a low branch, motioning for me to stop. I peered through the shrubs, hearing barking and growling.  
  
It was a pack of Houndours! About ten or so in a rather large clearing, and it looked like they were trying to oust one of their own. They would dodge forward, nipping or actually biting. The one being kicked out would try to retaliate and rejoin the pack, but they kept driving it off. It was then that I noticed a large wound on its left shoulder, it was jagged and almost lightning bolt shaped. It looked like it was a recent injury, maybe a few weeks old, but still pretty sore looking. It would probably leave a scar.  
  
Suddenly a younger version of the injured Houndour stepped forward and looked it dead in the eyes and growled. The fighting started in earnest then, the rest of the pack stepped back into the brush, their eyes reflecting the last of the days' light. Luckily for me, I was no where near the pack and none of them seemed to notice me.  
  
The fight was mercifully short, though a bit embarrassing on the wounded Houndours' part. Biting and nipping, along with some fire attacks, all of the attacks drove the injured pokemon further from the pack. Finally, the Houndour dropped to the ground in a heap. I stifled a gasp and I heard Pidgeotto ruffle her feathers.  
  
I looked at the pack, but they and their new leader, had left. Their howls were soon heard, growing distant, from the direction in which they left the clearing. I understood now, about this Pokemon's situation. It was just like the poor Scyther that was caught by Tracy. This Houndour had been leader and it had lost the fight to a faster, more competent Pokemon.  
  
The Houndour stood up shakily, looking in the direction its pack vanished in, and it howled. The song was sad and full of emotion. It paused and, from a long distance, a chorus of howls answered. It seemed to be the answer the pokemon needed as it stumbled off in the direction opposite the way of the pack.  
  
"I guess that's it for that Pokemon." I frowned. Something didn't seem right, didn't feel right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Course I'd only been in this world for what? A few hours, max?  
  
Suddenly, I heard a pain filled yelp, coming from the direction the injured Pokemon had gone in. Pidgeotto and I stepped into the clearing and I waited to listen, but there was no answer from the Pack. Whatever danger the Houndour was in, it was on its own. I heard more yelping and I knew I couldn't let it stay in whatever danger it was in. Looking up to the hovering Pidgeotto, I said, "Go on and fly ahead. I'll start running in the direction it went." I thought for a second and dug out a flashlight. "I'll keep this on so you know where I'm at." She nodded and flew off.   
  
Flicking the flashlight on, I ran off after the Houndour. Through more brushes, shrubs, climbing over rocks, and down a small hill, I stopped short when I saw the Houndour. Pidgeotto was hovering over it, talking to it. It was obviously pretty pissed off and was sending weak fire attacks after her.  
  
The Houndour was caught in a cage that looked very fire resistant. It was also holding its left forepaw up and off the ground.   
  
"Hey!" I shouted at it. The Houndour snarled and looked my way. I walked over to it and it let a fire attack loose at me. I dropped to the ground and it sailed right over me. I stood up, walking closer. "Stop doing that or I won't be able to help you!"  
  
It growled, but stopped with the fire. I walked closer and swore when I saw a large TR ensignia on the top of the cage. My lucky night. The flashlight reflected in the Houndours eyes and I saw that its leg was very broken. I shone the light around and saw a small hole. _Ah, the old Team Rocket pitfall trap. Must be a trademarked thing._ I turned back and saw a small light blinking on top of the cage. "We're gonna have to get this pokemon out of that cage soon. I think the ones who set it will be here soon."  
  
The Houndour snarled as I walked closer and I could see, without the flashlight, an orange glow from the back of its open mouth.  
  
"There's no need for that," I told it as I examined the cage. "If you want to get out of this, you're gonna have to trust me. I think my Pidgeotto has already tried telling you that."  
  
Pidgeotto cooed from its perch in the tree above the cage.  
  
The Houndour snorted, but the glow faded. I ignored it and found that the hinges of the cages main door were pretty primitive, which meant they were exposed and something I could work with. Though I had no flathead screwdriver to pry with, I found a thin rock I could deal with, and I started working on the hinges. I got one off and I was working on the next, when I heard voices. Pidgeotto glided down to the ground next to me and the Houndour whined, urging me to work faster.  
  
"Crap, it must be them." I shoved harder at the next hinge, but my hands slipped and I ended up with a long scrape along the inside of my left forearm. I hissed at the sharp pain, but kept up at the hinge.  
  
"Well, well, well." A man's voice said. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Looks like someone who has a need to interfere." A woman's voice said snidely.  
  
I turned, expecting to see Jessie and James, or Cassidy and Butch, but it was a pair I'd never seen before. Their white uniforms shone in the darkness. "So who are you two supposed to be? 'Cause you're not that impressive."  
  
They didn't get angry at my remark, they seemed amused. "Good to see someone who might actually put up a fight." The man said, "But you really should step away from our Houndour."  
  
"Just who are you people anyway?" I asked, still working on the hinge. "Shouldn't you be doing some sort of stupid motto or something?"  
  
"What's a motto?" The woman asked, a superior expression in her eyes.  
  
"Gee, I don't know," I stood up, my work done. "What's-a motto you?" My arm was starting to sting and I looked down to see it was bleeding slightly. Not enough to be worried about; my cat had done worse to me.  
  
"Don't be stupid," The man spat out. "We don't use motto's like those other blundering idiots. We just act."  
  
"Well," I said rudely, "You need to get a better scriptwriter because your material stinks."  
  
"Enough!" The woman cried out, tossing a Pokeball, "Lia, go!"  
  
A Croconaw formed and hissed like a snake. It looked decidedly un-friendly.  
  
"Pidgeotto, go!" I cried out, totally unsure how she would do against a water type. Probably not too good. Pidgeotto leapt into the air and hovered in front of me, awaiting orders. The man sat back on a boulder, watching the two of us.   
  
"Lia, Crunch attack!"  
  
"Pidgeotto, Fly! Avoid it!"  
  
Pidgeotto flew up, but the Croconaw leapt up and snagged a few tail feathers. Pidgeotto squawked as it was dragged back down. The Croconaw would not let go.  
  
"Aargh, that's not fair! Pidgeotto, use Gust! Try to knock it away!" But Pidgeotto was unable to free herself and was dragged down and pinned under the Croconaw's claws.  
  
"Finish it off, Lia!" The woman cried out in cruel delight. "Bite its head off!"  
  
"NO!" I felt the blood drain from my face as I fumbled for her Pokeball. "Pidgeotto! Return!" The red beam engulfed Pidgeotto just before the Croconaw's jaws snapped over her throat, pulling her to safety. I wouldn't be surprised to find a few white feathers on her head. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be fair, little girl," The man said from his boulder. "Why don't you leave this Houndour to us and just be on your way? We'll just pretend that we never met."  
  
"No. This Houndour is mine." I said firmly. The Houndour sighed in an annoyed tone behind me. "You can't have it."  
  
"I guess that settles it," The man mused, stroking his chin. "Doesn't it, Gina?"  
  
"Yes, Tom. I suppose it does."  
  
I laughed, I couldn't help it. "Those are such dumb names! Gina and Tom? You guys sound like a prom date, not a part of the "infamous" Team Rocket!"  
  
Gina's face flushed red and she screamed, "Kill that twit, Lia!"  
  
The Croconaw hesitated for a second, then rushed me. I screamed in horror, knowing I wouldn't be fast enough to send out Pidgeotto, when a black blur rushed in front of me, causing the Croconaw to stop abruptly. The Houndour!  
  
He, obviously male from my standpoint, stood in front of me, growling. I think his pain made his growls more fearsome. Great if he was facing just the people, but he was also facing a second level water type. This was so not good.  
  
"So, the pokemon has chosen," Gina said. "Doesn't matter. It's obviously injured beyond repair and it's obviously going to be a gimpy Pokemon for the rest of its short life." She laughed, finding humor in her rude remark.  
  
The fight ensued then and even though the Houndour was injured and weak, he fought viscously. He lunged, biting and nipping and shooting off fire attacks. He dodged most of the water attacks, but when the Croconaw bit at his already injured leg, I heard a snap and knew he was definitely out of service. The Croconaw spun, hitting the Houndour with its tail and he flew back, landing against the cage with a resounding banging noise.  
  
"Surf attack!"  
  
I acted without thinking, running towards the fallen Houndour as the Croconaw aimed its attack, throwing an empty Pokeball at him. The Pokeball flew, changed him into shapeless energy and sucked him inside. I dove for the shaking Pokeball, held it in my hands as it trembled and dinged to let me know he was mine, and then, too late, I heard the water. I looked back to see a wall of water rushing towards me but I was unable to avoid it.  
  
The water swept up me and the cage and we were washed further into the forest, carried by the speed of the attack. The water carried me and the cage towards a stand of trees and shrubs and I grabbed for something to hold on to. Missed, missed, then succeeded in grabbing at a tree trunk and wrapping my arms tightly around it. I had a death grip on both Pidgeotto and Houndour's Pokeballs. The water rushed around me, flinging the cage past me and suddenly the water vanished.   
  
Voices came closer, Gina's and Tom's, and I crawled into a thick stand of shrubs. I'd rather have climbed into one of the trees, but I knew I was short on time. I was only just fully concealed by the bushes when they came out into full view. The three walked past my hiding place and came to a stop.  
  
"Can we hope she went over the edge?" Gina asked.  
  
"I think _that's_ elementary, my dear Gina." Tom said softly. "A shame, she might have made a great addition to Team Rocket."  
  
They started walking away. "Whaat?" Gina asked, recalling her Croconaw as she walked.  
  
"Well, she was tenacious..." The rest of the conversation faded as they walked away.  
  
I stayed there for the rest of the night, not even daring to move. I'd come _that_ close to dying. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, it was very bright. I crawled out of my hiding place, stretching as I did. My jaw was sore, I must've slept on it. I saw the path the Surf attack had made, saw how the water had flattened tall grass and knocked down some saplings. I froze when I saw the end of the path...how it ended at the edge of a steep cliff and I realized just how close I really did come to the end of a short journey.  
  


__________________________________________  


  
I was on the road after nearly a whole day searching for it. Pidgeotto was unable to fly until I got it to a Pokemon Center to repair its lost tail feathers and Houndour was just unconscious. That worried me. I had eaten the last of my snack, the only food in my pack, sometime in the afternoon. It was dark before I crested a tall hill and saw a city below me. I was too tired to cheer and I merely made my way down and into the city. I passed a sign as I went down the hill that said:  
WELCOME TO VIRIDIAN CITY!  
  
A kind woman directed me to the Pokemon Center and I handed over my two Pokeballs to Nurse Joy. I explained the situation to her in full, sans the whole '"I'm from a different dimension" thing. She was very understanding and had a Chansey take me to a private room on the main floor. My head barely touched the pillow before I fell deeply asleep.  
  
I woke to a strange sensation. Something was licking my hand. I cracked open one eye to see that I was sleeping on my stomach with one arm dangling over the edge. To my surprise, Houndour was up and fully healed. "Good to see you're okay." I said, startling him.  
  
He sat on the ground and stared up at me. He cocked his head and made a barking/whining noise, then got up and tugged gently at my arm. I could almost hear him saying, "Get up!"  
  
I sat up, my head spinning a little. "Have you eaten?"  
  
The dark Pokemon nodded and I stood up, stretching, and noticing the long cut on my arm had been treated and wrapped. "Let's find Nurse Joy."  
  
We found her quite easily and she handed back Pidgeotto's Pokeball. After a second of searching, she handed over Houndour's Pokeball.  
  
"You said you just caught that Houndour?" She asked. When I nodded, she continued, "That's odd because the database says it already has a Trainer."  
  
"What?" I asked, looking down at the Houndour. He just shrugged and stared at the ground. "But I found him in the wild. He'd lost a leadership challenge against another Houndour and was cast out of the pack..."  
  
"That's probably true, but aim your Pokedex at him."  
  
I did and the Dex said:  
Pokemon: L 55 Houndour, Male.  
Known moves: Ember, Roar, Swift.  
Trainer #: 907316  
  
"I can't believe this." I gasped. Houndour did not look up, he seemed to sink lower to the ground. "Is it possible that he ran away or was abandoned?"  
  
"I will have to call the Trainer and find out." Nurse Joy held out her hand. "I'm sorry, but I will have to hold the Houndour until I know the truth."  
  
Houndour stood up, placing a paw on my foot, and looked up, whining. I gave Nurse Joy the Pokeball, then knelt down next to him and hugged him. "I will find the truth." Suddenly a red beam engulfed Houndour and suddenly I was hugging air. I stood up and asked Nurse Joy, "How long should this take?"  
  
"You really care for this Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Yeah," I grinned, "I'd do practically anything for it."  
  


__________________________________________  


  
So, Nurse Joy told me to come back in an hour. In that time, I went to a café and ate like a recently voted off Survivor, then I shopped and bought many supplies and food. Heh, after what I just went through, I bought _much_ food, almost enough to feed a Snorlax. I wandered around Viridian City, just to kill time, when I saw the Gym. It was closed for repairs, but their gift shop was open. I went in and came out with an "Official" Gym Leader wind breaker. Eh, it was cute. A nice black thing that folded up into its own pouch, with an embroidered green leaf ensignia of the Viridian City Gym.  
  
An hour and fifteen minutes passed before I got back to the Pokemon center. I kinda got lost in a great bookstore. The Center wasn't busy and I got Nurse Joy's attention easily. She smiled and handed me Houndour's Pokeball. "Is he mine?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"He is indeed." Nurse Joy beamed. "It seems that he was abandoned a few years ago by his Trainer. I spoke to the young man's father and he gave his consent that you would be the Pokemons'' new Trainer. I've already confirmed it with the database, too. There's just one thing."  
  
I looked up from the Pokeball and frowned, "What?"  
  
"It seems that the Houndour's Trainer had an Everstone chip implanted into the pokemon's neck."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a very potent evolutionary stone, even in the smallest quantities. It is a stone that prevents evolution, so long as it is near the Pokemon. I can remove it surgically, if you want. This Pokemon is probably past ready to evolve."  
  
"So that's why the pack kicked him out," I mused, "He might not have been the leader, just caused the rest of the pack to not evolve." I paused. "Will the surgery cost much?"  
  
"Because it's an Everstone, it is pretty pricey. The surgery itself is very quick, about ten minutes, but to contain the stone safely, the surgery is about two thousand."  
  
"Do it." I said, handing over the Pokeball.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I was two thousand dollars poorer, but on the way to catching up with Jamie. Houndour was by my side as we walked out of Viridian City.  
  
Exactly one day later, I found Jamie being attacked by two Team Rocket runts. With my current exposure to Team Rocket, I was only too ready to kick some TR-butt. Naturally, Houndour and Pidgeotto were only too happy to help me.  
  
The rest, as you know, is history!  
  
*******  
Well, this is interesting, now we know how Pikajenn got pulled in but why is she claiming that Mike is her and his parents are her guardians and not Oak? Could she be hiding something she doesn't want Jamie and the others to know? Find out soon!  
  
  
  
Sparky16: HA! did you actually think I'd quit the series with just one story? I'm doing the second one and the plot is just a little more difficult than I thought but it's coming! Anyway, I'd like to thank P.J. (Pikajenn) for writing this. She wrote this because no one knows her better than herself, Am I correct. ANyway, the second one will be out this week. I PROMISE! and once again Thank you P.J.


End file.
